The Coruscant Guardian
by Sir Complex
Summary: The Jedi Temple Guards were all brave-or were they? There was one exception; he came to hate himself for it after the Temple was invaded-Order 66- and he ran away, leaving the younglings to die. Five years after Order 66 he lives guiltily on Level 1313 of the Coruscant Underworld, earning his wage as a petty criminal. Until stormtroopers killed someone dear. Then he vowed revenge
1. Prologue

**Hello! :) **

**This story has been sitting in my mind for a while now, and it's about time I put it up. The main character(s) are of my creation, but I don't own the Star Wars universe or Coruscant or the Jedi Temple Guards. **

**There WILL be some familiar characters entering my story soon and the Coruscant Guards ARE considered canonical. They were featured in the Clone Wars TV show, and I highly recommend watching it, just because it is really good. :D**

**But you don't have to. I still say that you give my story a try, maybe you'll like it! ;)**

**WARNING: This really should be an M rated fanfic, because it has extreme violence and harassment, and some characters will be using the word like arse along with plenty of Star Wars slang.  
**

**AND did I mention this was going to be violent?Later on, not in this chapter.  
**

**So, here goes! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0-TCG PROLOGUE-0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**"**__**Seldom, very seldom, does complete truth belong to any human disclosure; seldom can it happen that something is not a little disguised, or a little mistaken." **_

_**-Jane Austen**_

**Prologue**

**_Present_**

**_Corusc_**_a__**nt**_

**_District Unknown_**

**_Level Unknown_**

" Five years ago, the Galaxy was caught in a violent civil war. These were dark times when the Republic's clone troopers fought the malicious forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the C.I.S. The Republic's clone army was led by Jedi, powerful warriors who wielded lightsabers -glowing swords that could cut through anything- and a mysterious power known as the force.

"This power allowed them to control things around them with their minds. Using this, they could lift the heaviest of objects with the slightest of ease. The Jedi also had remarkable leadership and decision making skills, which they used to lead the clones with precision and effectiveness. Together, the Jedi and clones fought the C.I.S and its leaders, Dooku and General Grievous, for two long years.

"However, as all with too much power eventually do, they became corrupt…..

"During the Clone Wars, there was an elite group of Jedi dedicated to defending the Jedi Temple against C.I.S spies, terrorists, assassins, and bounty hunters- and to lay down their lives doing so, if need be. They wore long robes marked with ancient symbols and carried lightsaber pikes- double bladed lightsabers with long hilts for extra precision and more leverage- in their gloved hands.

"Under their hoods they wore a mask with curved markings and two narrow eyeholes, through which it was impossible to see the eyes. These masks were identical and revealed nothing about the wearer. It was said that there was a voice changer in each or these that made their voices sound the same; a deep, resonating voice of command.

"This mask was often the last thing an invader of the temple saw before they were persecuted.

"These men had the title of Jedi Temple Guard; a rather fitting name, if I do say so myself. They fought with unwavering courage and loyalty to the Jedi and the Republic, and were considered heroes during the Clone Wars. They-"

"Father, I've heard this before, remember? Can you skip the part about them being so noble and stuff and get to the battle?"

_Sigh._ "I'm getting to that part, son. _Do _have some patience. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. They were extremely loyal and-"

"_Father!_"

"I'm just joking. Eventually the Jedi became corrupt. They tried to seize power for themselves, and when the Great Chancellor Palpatine found out, they attempted his assassination and sought to destroy the Republic, for the treacherous Jedi had struck a deal with the C.I.S Separatists!

"The Chancellor was seconds from death when a hero came from nowhere and struck him down. This hero was Lord Vader. The Chancellor then ordered the clones to arrest the Jedi, but the Jedi would rather die than surrender to the clones. They fought back and were killed by the Clones, who outnumbered them several thousand to one. The Jedi were overconfident in their abilities, and arrogance leads to defeat. Even as they were wiped out across the Galaxy, some decided to take things one step further. Jedi Master Plo Koon crashed his starfighter into a Republic base, attempting to destroy it. Thankfully, he was the only casualty.

"Some also attempted to help the turned evil Jedi. General Rahm Kota led his own Militia and killed off many members of the clone 235th battalion. He and his Militia still attack vital Imperial Bases occasionally, and Bounty Hunters sent to hunt him down have returned; in pieces. He is now on the Imperial's Most Wanted list.

"But that is not all. The Wookies, being the _pigs_ they are, helped Jedi Grand Master Yoda escape on Kashyyyk; after killing off Clone Commander Gree and almost four-thousand of his five-thousand men.

"On Coruscant, Master Windu tried to kill Chancellor Palpatine, but was killed by Vader and sent flying out a window.

"Although most of the Jedi spread across the Galaxy were dead, many were still alive in the Jedi Temple. Chancellor Palpatine, now Emperor Sidious, ordered the 501st Legion and the Coruscant Guard to raid the Temple. They were led by Vader.

"A historical battle, which many believe to be the bloodiest battle of the Clone Wars, ensued. Legend has it that the Temple's carpets and floors were painted red with blood.

"The Jedi Temple Guards and the Jedi inside, despite being traitorous to the Republic, fought with great dedication, and the bodies of both the clones and Jedi covered the floor. Several _thousand_ clones were mutilated, but eventually the Jedi were overrun by sheer numbers and the might of those wanting what was best for the Republic. The Jedi Temple was cleared, and after two years of war, the Galaxy knew peace at last.

"But, Father, if they were so… outplundered, why wouldn't they run away?"

"Son, I believe you mean _outnumbered._ And they didn't run because they were brave and fought for their home. They weren't cowards."

"But _Father…_ what if one of them was scared and ran away and then he decided he would take over the galaxy and then he would-"

_Chuckle._ "What an imagination you have, son. No need to worry, Darth Vader took care of them all. Now go to sleep, you need to fdo good on your Imperial History exam tomorrow. If you do well on it, who knows, maybe you can become an important Imperial Officer like me someday!"

_Giggle. _"Okay Father!"

"Excuse Me?"

"Oh, I mean, _yes sir_, Officer Rydair*, sir!"

"Good boy. Do your old man proud. Fight for the glory of the Empire. As for now, focus on doing well on your exam. Good night, son."

**0o0o0o0o0o0-TCG PROLOGUE-0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Please take the time to review and tell me how it is. I know it was absurdly short, but aren't most Prologues? **

**Here's a tip….. I like easter eggs, so look up some characters in Wookipedia, and maybe you'll find something interesting! I'll always tell you when a character is OC(of my creation) by putting an asterisk (*) after it. Like Officer Rydair. If possible, I'll use canonical characters as much as I can. **

**And WATCH OUT FOR THE NAMES. I have a feeling we'll see Officer Rydair again…. ;) **

**I know I didn't introduce you to the main character yet… but you'll know who it is when you see him next chapter. **

**If you have any questions, leave them in the review or PM me! :) Thanks, mate! **

**Have a wonderful day! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Order 66 (Part 1)

**Hey! :D **

**I decided to split Order 66 into two chapters, because even though this is only the first part, it's almost four thousand words long. xD**

**WARNING, again :p: This chapter is ****_really_**** violent. It includes decapitating, killing of padawans, killing of jedi, and somewhat descriptive killing in general. It is not for the faint of heart. There is also cursing. And there will be an Anakin you will most likely want to punch. **

**There is a really sad and dark song that I would recommend listening to as you read. I put a little Authors Note where I'd recommend starting the song. The song is "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. I also recommend listening to a happy song after you read, or else you'll be depressed/angry the rest of the day. **

**All of the characters I put an asterisk(*) after their name the first time you meet them are OC (Other Characters: Of my creation)**

**Yes, you'll meet the main character in this chapter. :D**

**With that note, start reading! :D**

**-TCG CH. 1: Order 66 Part One-**

**Prologue**

**_5 Years Ago_**

**_Corusc_**_a__**nt**_

**_Jedi Temple_**

For the past hour, Parcel*'s brain had been racked by wave after wave of grief and fear, resonating through the force from places millions of light years away. He gritted his teeth as he endured the most recent of said shockwaves. _Stang!_ _What in the galaxy was going on? _

Parcel and his partner Oaniv* were standing at the Formal Entrance of the Jedi Temple, holding their lightsabers across their chests. They wore the distinguishing robes and mask of the Jedi Temple Guard, and were on their shift that began at 1500 sharp and ended at1900. This shift was normally uneventful, aside from the occasional nosy reporter, cursing civilian or second-rate assassin.

Oaniv was an expert at negotiating with discontent civilians and reporters alike, usually not having to say anything at all; instead, he gave a free demonstration of his skill with a lightsaber pike. Parcel, on the other hand, disposed of the more violent and potentially dangerous visitors. He once killed an assassin with his bare hands, without even drawing his lightsaber. The unfortunate assassin was only armed with a blaster rifle and a vibroblade. He didn't last long.

The Jedi Council had frowned upon his decision to kill the assassin, of course. However, he responded to their criticism by stating that the Galaxy was better off without the scumbag anyway.

Needless to say, the Council didn't like Parcel or Oaniv all too much, but they were fine warriors, and fiercely loyal. Thus the Council tolerated their shortcomings.

"So much death, Oaniv," Parcel said quietly, his voice amplified by his helmet.

"I know… even for a war… something is _very_ wrong…" Oaniv said, his already deep voice a rumble through the helmet. Parcel supposed his was the same.

"Major Separatist attack?" Parcel asked.

"I don't think so… too much even for something like that. And why haven't we heard about it?" Oaniv said, thoughtful as always. There was a pause. Normally Oaniv and Parcel would be chatting it up and making Yoda jokes to cover their anxiety. But today the feeling of death was _so_ terrible…

"I heard Master Windu saying that Palpatine is the Sith lord," Oaniv said, breaking the silence.

"That bloody bastard!" Parcel said, blood boiling for a fight. He gritted his teeth. "Right under our noses too… maybe the Republic citizens are right. Maybe the war _is_ clouding our vision." Oaniv didn't disagree.

"Yeah, well leave it to the civilians to blame the ones who are defending their sorry arses for the war," Oaniv scoffed bitterly.

Then Parcel looked out to see a sight he would remember for the rest of his life.

He saw a massive group of clones headed towards them, at least two hundred clones. Most had the blue markings of the clone 501st division, but others had the red of the Coruscant Guard. They marched, their boots stomping loudly on the concrete in an unnerving rhythm. Parcel breathed in sharply. Oaniv followed his gave, seeing the massive group of clones. Oaniv squared his shoulders, gripping his lightsaber pike tightly. Parcel snapped out of his gaze and followed suit.

_The clones were being led by a tall hooded figure_, Parcel noted. There was something about the whole situation that unnerved him. But his concerns ceased as Master Turokk, one of the Jedi that Master Windu left in charge of guarding the temple, joined them at the Temple's entrance. Turokk was a formidable warrior and a kind and righteous man. He smiled broadly.

"Ahh, Skywalker has returned! Master Windu must have arrested the Chancellor, and he must have sent Skywalker with these men to defend the temple! But still… I feel as if something horrible has just happened…" Turokk turned to the Temple Guards. "Do you feel it as well? It is making Master Drallig and me _most_ uneasy…" Master Drallig was the Temple's Battlemaster, also in charge of protecting the Temple along with Turokk and Shaak Ti.

"Yes, Master. We feel it as well." Parcel said, as Oaniv nodded slightly.

Turokk nodded a little, wondering. "Stay here and watch the doors. I must speak with Anakin." And with that, he was off. Parcel was a little relieved. The hooded figure was Skywalker? Then there was nothing to worry about.

**-Same Time, 27 meters to the East -**

Jedi Master Turokk approached the hooded figure, Anakin Skywalker. To Skywalker's back was over 250 clone troopers. Only half of a legion.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Turokk said hurriedly. "Something happened. Something horrible. How bad _is_ it-?

"You have _no_ idea," Anakin snarled, activating his lightsaber and slicing Turokk's head with one swing. Turokk fell to the ground, dead.

"Attack." Anakin said, for he still thought of himself as Anakin Skywalker. But Skywalker he was no longer.

Vader had just killed his second Jedi, for the first had been Mace Windu. And there would be _many_ more to come…

**-Same Time, 27 meters to the West - [A/N: Start music?]**

"What the _hell?"_ Parcel seethed. "Anakin! _Traitorous slimeball!_"

Oaniv brought the comlink on his arm up to his face. "We must notify Master Drallig!" Oaniv said. "Master! Master Drallig, do you copy! _Stang! _ The clones are jamming our comms, dammit!"

Parcel cursed furiously. The clones were getting within 15 meters now. For some reason they held their fire, but Parcel knew that wouldn't last long. "What do we do, brother?" He asked.

Oaniv looked at him, and Parcel knew he was smiling a grim, knowing smile. "Go, my brother. Go warn the others. I'll stay and keep them busy. Go… I'll see you soon." He said.

Parcel nodded. "May the Force be with you, brother." And with that, he ran inside.

Parcel squared his shoulders, activating his lightsaber pike one blade at a time. He pointed it at the incoming clones.

"Cease hostility!" He yelled.

Parcel was running inside, his robes swishing at his legs. He yelled into his comlink as he ran, but it was still being jammed. He'd be surprised if there was anyone in the Temple with a working comlink. He'd have to do it the old way.

He didn't stop as he heard the blasters begin to fire outside. _Stang…_

**-Same time, at the entrance of the Temple-**

Oaniv roared as he attacked the clones. He didn't stop to think. He mowed several down at once, taking them by surprise. He was vaguely aware of a clone helmet flying into the air, minus the body.

He whipped around and swiped at Skywalker several times. Skywalker blocked the blows with relative ease. The two traded blows for a moment as the clones took in the duel, backing away. They dared not fire in fear of hitting Skywalker or the other clones.

After trading a few more blows, Oaniv was painfully aware of the fact that if he kept up the duel, Skywalker would overpower him. Suddenly, Skywalker swung horizontally. Oaniv jumped into the air, twisting his body and landing in the midst of the clones. He blew them in all directions with the force, sending several off of the platform to their deaths thousands of yards below.

The others opened fire at the Jedi, sending blue bolts of superheated plasma flying in every direction. Oaniv deflected a few, dropping more clones, and charged again. He spun his lightsaber pike in his hands expertly slicing off clone hands, legs, blasters, and heads. But more replaced the fallen and the clones spread out, blasting every step of the way at the Jedi.

_There are too many…_ Oaniv jumped, swinging down. Clone cut cleanly down the middle. Blaster, duck. Lightsaber swing, duck. Another swing, back up. Something moved to the right. Spin lightsaber pike. Enemy clones in pieces. Kick to the left. Enemy clone flies off of platform. Dead.

He could feel himself tiring. But this wasn't enough time for the Jedi to get ready. He slipped, and growled as a blast took him in the shoulder. Then the foot. Then the thigh. Then the back. A clone sergeant with 501st markings stepped towards him. Oaniv's last act of defiance was cutting this clone into three pieces. There was surprisingly little blood, because lightsabers cauterized as fast as they cut through.

He then took one last blast in the chest, and he and the sergeant fell to the concrete floor of the platform, dead.

Anakin stood over him, shaking his head. He turned to Commander Appo.

"Appo, how many casualties did we take?"

A pause. "I can't count the ones that fell off, but I'd guess at least thirty-five, sir."

Anakin scowled. "Where is the recon division? And we need the reinforcements, when are they arriving?

"First Recon went after the second Jedi. They'll clean him up nicely, they are some of our best men," Appo said confidently. "Reinforcements are arriving in thirty minutes. They have jet troopers, gunships, clone assassins, and the Coruscant Guard's Riot division, sir."

Anakin nodded, and motioned towards the doors. "Let's go." And with that, they ran in.

-**-In the Halls of the Temple-**

Parcel ran into another Temple Guard, one with barely distinguishable red markings on his hood. Rump*.

"What's wrong, mate?" Rump asked. "I heard you running and I-"

"Rump," Parcel interrupted. "Skywalker is leading an attack on the Temple. Shut up. No I don't know why. But he has several hundred clones at his back, helping him. They're jamming our comms. Go tell Shaak Ti and master Drallig. Tell hem that I saw Anakin kill Turokk before my very eyes. There isn't much time! Go!"

"But what happened to Oaniv, mate?"

It was then, as if on cue, that Parcel felt his brother's death through the force. Rump also gripped his head.

"He died buying us some time. Now it's my turn. Save the younglings… they are the future," Parcel said. They heard boots. "Wait, do you have a thermal detonator?"

"Always, mate," Rump said, handing over a silver orb. "May the Force be with you." Then he ran, as fast as he could.

Parcel turned to face the corner the clones would be rounding any second now.

"Time for me to earn my salary," he thought, grinning. Jedi didn't _have _salaries.

The boots came closer.

They were getting louder…

They sped up…

Parcel ignited his lightsaber pike, watching as two bright yellow blades burst from both ends. The clones rounded the corner. Parcel yelled as he charged at them.

"For the Republic!"

**-Sergeant Sixer, 501****st**** First Recon Division-**

Clone Sergeant Sixer* lead his Recon squad around a corner. He never saw the lightsaber coming, but he heard the battle cry load and clear.

"For the Republic!" He heard as he was struck down. His men scattered, frantically blasting at the temple guard before them. Grubs* fell into a crouch, taking aim at the Jedi, who was busy decapitating some other clones. Grub squeezed the trigger on his DC-15 blaster, sending a blast of superheated plasma at the seemingly unsuspecting Jedi. The Jedi unexpectedly turned, spinning his lightsaber. The shat deflected off the lightsaber and flew into another clone. Wassi*.

Grubs fired again, this time to have the shot deflected into his chest. He toppled back into the wall, dead. More clones went down in pieces.

Sergeant Sixer watched his men fight from the floor. He failed to notice he was missing the entire lower half of his body. He simply gritted his teeth in pain and watched Rat* lost his head; literally. And Briks* get stabbed through the chest.

He watched as the last three men in his First Recon squad got pushed into the wall by the Jedi, with the force. He couldn't believe the Jedi betrayed the Republic. Maybe they hadn't? He died without voicing the thought aloud.

"Surrender," Parcel said to the clones he had just pushed into the wall. One raised his blaster. The other two fumbled for weapons in their belt.

Just like the assassin Parcel had killed months ago, these three didn't last long.

But he quickly realized that this was just the Recon group. He could hear the rest coming. He could tell that this time, it was the main bulk. And it was led by Skywalker.

He had heard of Skywalker being a fine warrior, and a noble one. What the hell happened? Whatever it was, Parcel was not arrogant or stupid. He wouldn't fight Anakin one on one.

When they rounded the corner, Parcel flipped over Skywalker and began his work killing the clones, stopping every once in a while to send a blow at Anakin. Anakin was ordering his men forward, recognizing this as a distraction. _Oh no, you don't. I'm not done with you yet, Sith Slime. _

Parcel killed every single one of the men Anakin had ordered forward. But they were just replaced by more… and he was tiring. As he sliced one clone sergeant into a clone trooper Mandalorian kebab, he hoped Rump had gotten the Jedi ready. It was time to reveal his cards.

The Temple shook. It was being bombed, he guessed. Before he could regain his balance, he took a glancing blast to the arm. He grunted, pausing for an instant before sending the clone flying with a force push. Then he turned to Skywalker. They dueled for a few seconds, and Parcel felt like his right arm was made of lead. It throbbed violently because of the blast it had taken.

Then Parcel felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Skywalker's lightsaber going through him. He chuckled through his helmet. Anakin looked at him, puzzled. Parcel then reached into his robes, and pulled out a silver orb. He flipped off the safety, watching as Anakin's face paled. Then he pressed his thumb on the red button.

Anakin jumped back, eyes wide in fear. The clones hadn't seen the threat yet.

**_Beep._**

"Take cover!"

Commander Appo tackled Anakin, sending them both around the corner.

_**Beep beep beeeeep!**_

****A clone blasted the Jedi in the head, killing him. The others blasted his body. "Wait, _what's that?"_One said in horror.

_"__Thermal Deton-"_

_**Boooooooom! **_ The explosion from the thermal detonator pulverized Parcel's body, along with the thirty-odd number of clone troopers in the vicinity. The shock wave killed a few more. The entire Recon division of the 501st was gone.

Commander Appo, Skywalker, and a handful of clones stood up. The entire 501st Legion along with the Coruscant Guard finally caught up with them.

"Time to storm the Main Hall," Skywalker said. He showed no distress at the fact that _two_ Jedi had killed almost a fifth of the 501st Legion. "Reinforcements?"

"ETA fifteen minutes, sir," Appo confirmed.

"We'll wait for them, then."

**- The Story Truly Begins… -**

Yuri* was terrified. He had reason to be; he was only fifteen.

He was the youngest recruit to the Jedi Temple Guard, recruited soon after his master died during the Battle of Geonosis. The first battle of the Clone Wars.

He was tall, rather lanky, but adapted quickly to the use of the lightsaber pike. He was trained by his dead master's friend, Master Juliaro*, who was a Temple Guard. Master Juliaro was a huge, intimidating figure. He was kind at heart, and was an honest man. Yuri had taken a liking to him immediately.

For some of the other Temple Guards, it took some time to do so. Some had strange habits. One, named Rump, had a strange name. However, this was not the strangest thing about him. He had a habit of collecting weapons, which he did so with a passion. On his first day, Yuri had avoided Rump, but soon he realized that Rump was friendly. He taught Yuri the use of many different weapons (he kept them under his bed) and taught the situations in which they'd be used.

Another, Lin*, watched inappropriate holo-broadcasts in his free time. He also had a reputation for flirting with female Jedi on the job. As with many Temple Guards, the council didn't like him all too much, but Yuri did. Lin taught him the use of psychology and mind tricks, and how to apply them to everyday situations. Like picking up women.

Marks*, yet another, was possibly the strangest. He was even bigger than Master Juliaro, a hulking 2.03 meters, and had forarms larger than Yuri's thighs. He never took off his mask, hood, boots, or gloves in front of the others, even when off duty. He had an 'interest' in sharp objects, which he'd use to scratch the armor on his forearm. He'd do it slowly, making a sickening grinding noise, while meeting the gaze of anyone that cast concerned looks in his direction. He never spoke to anyone, as far as Yuri could tell.

There were many others that Yuri didn't know by name. But two brothers, Oaniv and Parcel, were perhaps his favorites. They'd joke constantly together and didn't seem to care about Yuri's age.

But now, they were dead. Rump had come back with the news. Skywalker, the very man Yuri's master had gone to save on Geonosis, had killed them. And now there was no escape. Nowhere to take the younglings, nowhere to hide. But Master Drallig, the Battlemaster, was sure that he could kill Skywalker. Yuri hoped this was true. Master Drallig was now working to organize their defenses. Most of them would die, but the younglings would survive. Shaak Ti was working on an escape route. Their comms weren't working, and clone troopers had the Temple surrounded. The Temple shook as it took another series of explosions.

There were about seventy Jedi currently in the Main Hall. They were the first of three groups standing between Skywalker and his clones and the younglings. Some of the Jedi in the hall with them were mere padawans. Yuri, Juliaro, and Lin now stood side by side behind a piece of a broken statue. It had been destroyed in a bombing raid, and they were using it as cover. There was a young Jedi knight with them. The other Jedi were spread out all around the massive hall.

"Ready, my padawan?" Juliaro asked.

"Master, you know very well that I am no longer your Padawan," Yuri said, but Juliaro smiled, knowing his former Padawan was just trying to shake off the fear. His smile disappeared. So was he.

They could all hear the clones' boots now. "May the Force be with us all." Yuri heard Master Drallig say.

Then the rubble they had placed at the entrance of the hall exploded. Clones came running in, taking cover behind what they could find as they blasted away at the Jedi. The air was immediately thick with blaster fumes. _There are so many!_

The Jedi were quick to deflect the blasts back at the clones, keeping their distance for now. Yuri stood out from behind the rubble, deflected a few blasts, and took cover again. Rump, standing behind a statue, yelled profanity at the clones. Juliaro stood, throwing his lightsaber pike. Yuri watched as it cut several clones into bits and pieces, before returning to Juliaro's hands. Yuri deflected a blast into a clone trooper, watching as the trooper collapsed to the ground.

Yuri ducked behind cover again. He peeked over, trying to find Skywalker. As he did so, the Jedi Knight beside him stood, and immediately took a blast to the chest. He crumpled to the floor. Yuri ducked his head down, staring at the fallen Jedi.

"No…"

"He's dead, Yuri!" Juliaro yelled. "And if you cannot focus, you will be too."

Yuri nodded, then stood. He gritted his teeth as he deflected blast after blast, thankful that one of his lightsaber forms, Soresu, was very effective against blocking and dodging blaster fire.

"Charge!" Master Drallig said, and the Jedi came out from behind cover and attacked the clones. Yuri watched as many Jedi fell, and he saw Lin take a blast to the shoulder, going down. Yuri ran faster, dodging blasts. He chose his target, and sliced the clone cleanly in half at the waist. He kept slicing.

The Jedi in front of him was killed. The padawan to his left as well. Suddenly, Yuri felt himself being lifted and thrown across the Hall. He hit a statue and fell to the ground in a heap. _Skywalker…_

After he recovered, he looked up. Lin was standing in front of him protectively, deflecting blaster fire from multiple clones. Yuri looked past him. Master Drallig was engaged in lightsaber combat with a hooded Jedi. Skywalker. There was no trace of Master Juliaro. He saw a huge Temple Guard destroying clones. Marks.

Yuri looked around frantically for his lightsaber. The clones were now overpowering Lin. Yuri spotted his lightsaber several meters to his left. He crawled towards it. His ribs ached…

Lin took a blast to his thigh, and dropped to his knee. He took another in his stomach and went down. Yuri pulled his lightsaber to him with the force, and leaped in front of Lin. He deflected several blasts back at the clones. He knew he wouldn't last long.

For a brief, terrifying moment, he considered leaving Lin on his own. The thought disgusted him immediately. He deflected a few more and then watched as a screaming, angry Rump cut down the clones from behind. They both turned and spun their lightsabers, covering Marks as he lifted Lin onto his back and carried him to the second line of defense. The Jedi Archives.

"Retreat!" Master Drallig yelled. More Jedi went down as they retreated backwards to the Temple Museum. Rump used one of his thermal detonators to blow the entrance down, to buy them some time. There were only eleven Jedi in the room. None were padawans.

Yuri looked around, searching the faces. Master Drallig, Rump, and several Jedi he didn't know by name, but there was no sign of Juliaro. Yuri began breathing even heavier.

"Where are Marks and Lin?" Master Drallig asked.

"They are already headed to the Archives," Rump said. Then he looked around as well. "Where is Juliaro?"

Master Drallig looked down. "He fought against Skywalker. I was about to join him, but some clones got in my way." He looked at Yuri. "When I was done with them, he wasn't there. There was a Temple Guard on the ground…I'm sorry."

Yuri couldn't speak. He felt empty. His former master… the one who had been there for the past two years… was dead.

Rump laid a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "We have to catch up with Marks, mate. We have to protect the younglings. It's what your master would have wanted."

Yuri nodded. Strange… he thought he would feel his former master's death… but he felt nothing. Strange.

**-TCG CH. 1: Order 66 Part One-**

**Was it good? Please review. Flames will be used to burn Anakin, so I take them as well.**

**Who was your favorite Temple Guard? Oaniv, Parcel, Rump, Juliaro, Lin, or Marks? Did you like the main character, Yuri? Did you hate him? Are you reserving judgment for the moment? **

**And by the way, Rump was a character my cousin and Bartimaeus helped me create. I believe he is loosely based off of me, but they deny it. They also helped me create Marks and helped me come up with the clone names. :D**

**Unfortunately there were a lot of OCs, but since there were no specific canonical Temple Guards. All of the temple guards were OC (except the ones without a name) and some of the clones were as well. **

**Have a nice day, mates! :D**


End file.
